fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Hard Gladiators
Rock Hard Gladiators (RHG) Tournaments is a feature on Fluidanims. About Rock Hard Gladiators (commonly known as RHG) is a feature where stick figure animators create their own gladiator with special abilities and powers and challenge other animators. History Origin The RHG system was created in late 2005. It was designed to give a strong community project event for animators to use. Since then, animators such as Terkoiz and Armorstick have been participating in the system. When Terkoiz joined the RHG and created his gladiator, "FLLFFL", he went on as an undefeated gladiator, and conquered all of his opponents. At least for a while until Chuck and Synthe came along. And lastly, Sean said that the RHG was also about "Having fun while improving yourself as well as others as an animator in a collaborative event.". Currently, the entire RHG system has gotten over 300 gladiators created by many animators. However, some were unavailable gladiators, meaning that they cannot be challenged. However, most RHG gladiators are available. Creating an RHG Gladiator In order to create an RHG Gladiator, the animator must: * Be a member of Fluidanims (Now Stickpage.) * Must be a creative animator In order to make an RHG Gladiator valid, the gladiator must contain: * The gladiator's name * The gladiator's abilities * The gladiator's biography * A picture of the gladiator Challenging other animators To challenge an animator the user must have a valid gladiator, and has to send a private message to another user that also created a valid gladiator stating that the user wants to challenge his/her RHG gladiator with his/her opponent's. If the opponent accepts the challenge, both users must animate a battle between both of their RHG gladiators. Once they are done, one user sends a link that contains swf file of his/her battle to their opponent, and that user creates a thread in the Battle Zone section of the forum containng the links that contain the battles. Then one of the users sends a private message to an administrator or forum moderator to add a poll to the thread. When the poll is set up, other members of FA vote on which Battle animation was better: User A's, or User B's. The animation with the most votes wins. List of Battles This list is incomplete. It is currently under construction. You can help this wiki by improving it. Gildedguy vs FRY Gildedguy vs bog * Gildedguy vs Jade * Gildedguy vs Jann (incomplete) * FLLFFL vs Pulse * FLLFFL vs Synthe * FLLFFL vs Slice * FLLFFL vs Steel * FLLFFL vs Yoyo * Oreo vs Nhazul * Juler vs Spawn * Jomm vs Wrench * Jomm vs Tentionmaru * Jomm vs Richard * Jomm vs Kickman * Stone vs Thizik * FLLFFL vs Drifts * FLLFFL vs Gel * FLLFFL vs Steel * FLLFFL vs Terantula * Yoyo vs FLLFFL * YoYo vs Chuck * Benjamin vs Ichimaruu * Wraz vs Lubby * FLLFFL vs D * Mr. Pix vs Nhazul * Nhazul vs Mr. Pix * The French vs FLLFFL * Murph vs Rol * Rol vs Murph * 0blivi0us VS Syndrome * 0blivi0us VS. Jcamelo * Steel vs Terkoiz * Stone vs M3D * Stone vs Shamrock * Mr.Pix vs Oreo * Chuck vs FLLFFL * FLLFFL vs Thunder * Quickfeet vs Boomerang * Quickfeet vs Specter * Wrench vs Ob-bot * Wrench vs Fluffy * Munch vs Flax * Boomerang vs Mr.Kickman * Chuck vs Echo * Mr.Pix vs FLLFFL * Mr.Pix vs Fox-n-Q * Quickfeet vs Travis * Hypno vs Soul * Julia vs SSX * Armor v s Spawn * Druncho vs Spawn * Morion vs Oxob * Oxob vs Fox N Q * Druncho vs Shibuya * Druncho vs Oxob * Tentiomaru vs Jomm * Luther vs Abrax * Luther vs Woof * Oxob vs WeiEn * WeiEn vs Aori * FLLFFL vs Murph * WeiEn vs Oxob * Blazer vs Cree * Ada vs Aero * Yano vs Wallis * Franky vs Alloy * FLLFFL vs Aero * Chuck vs Spawn * Buster vs Morion * Oxob vs Yoyo * STNinja vs Taekwondo * Umbrella vs FLLFFL * Umbrella vs Franky * Ghost vs Morio * Jade vs Bob * Umbrella s jade * Blue vs Stickly * Blue vs Red blade * Blue vs Bog * Bog vs Blue * Shuriken vs Blazer * Red blade vs Rax * Vlax vs Mr.pix * Shuriken vs Nhazul * Shadowrose vs Shura * Shadowrose vs Jade * Yupia & Bog vs Syn & Hue * Shura vs Shadowrose External Links * The RHG system * RHG section of the FA forum * RHG rules Category:Fluidanims Category:RHG